jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi-Akademie (Almas)
Die Jedi-Akademie auf Almas, auch schlicht als Almas-Akademie bekannt, war eine eher ungewöhnliche Jedi-Akademie, die 158 Jahre lang existierte, von 177 VSY bis ins Jahr 19 VSY. Sie wurde von einem eigenen Jedi-Rat geleitet. In gewisser Weise stellte die Akademie seit ihren Anfängen bis hin zu ihrem Ende eine Art Versuchsversion des Hohen Rates der Jedi dar, in vieler Hinsicht unterschied sie sich von einer gewöhnlichen Akademie der Jedi. Da sie sehr nahe der Sith-Festung von Darth Rivan errichtet wurde, von der eine dunkle Energie ausging und um die eine starke Präsenz der Dunklen Seite der Macht herrschte, fürchteten viele Jedi um die dortigen Padawane, doch die Akademie erwies sich sowohl unter Nerra Ziveri als auch unter Lanius Qel-Bertuk als erfolgreiches Projekt. Architektur Die Almas-Akademie war kreisförmig und von der Architektur her überwiegend dem Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant nachempfunden, jedoch wesentlich kleiner als dieser. Über die Generationen seiner Errichtung und fortwährenden Erweiterung, wurden weitere Bauten hinzugefügt, die an den ursprünglichen Tempel anschlossen, da sich dieses als nicht ausreichend herausstellte, nachdem mehr und mehr Tarasin und andere Schüler dazu stießen. Letztendlich waren es acht Gebäude, die sich um den zentral befindlichen Haupttempel reihten, und jede dieser Bauten war drei Stockwerke hoch. Die zusätzlichen Gebäude formten um den Tempel herum ein gleichmäßiges Achteck und waren über Wege miteinander verbunden, von jedem einzelnen aus erreichte man auch den Tempel selbst. Jegliche Verbindungen und der gesamte Tempel waren gegenüber der äußeren Atmosphäre versiegelt, stattdessen waren im Innern beschauliche Gärten angerichtet worden, die sich aus Stein, Sand und der auf Almas unentbehrlichen Kaluthin-Pflanze zusammensetzten. Das zentrale Gebäude beherbergte die Räumlichkeiten zur Unterrichtung der Studenten und solche, die für deren Prüfungen vorgesehen waren, außerdem gab es mehrere Küchen. In den äußeren Gebäuden hingegen fanden sich die Residenzen der Jedi-Ritter und Jedi-Meister sowie die Schlafquartiere ihrer Schüler, wobei die jüngsten unter diesen gemeinsam untergebracht wurden. Überdies fanden sich mehrere Zimmer für potentielle Gäste, sodass jedem, der die Akademie besuchte, eine Unterkunft zur Verfügung gestellt werden konnte. Viele Räumlichkeiten wurden zum Training von Dingen angelegt, die nicht unbedingt etwas mit der Macht zu tun hatten, da Lanius Qel-Bertuk der Meinung war, dass „ein Jedi so viel wie möglich über alles lernen“ müsse. Besondere Lehrmethoden Im Großteil der Lehrmethoden in der Almas-Akademie spiegelten sie diejenigen des Tempels auf Coruscant wieder, allerdings veränderten Nerra Ziveri und Lanius Qel-Bertuk den Lehrplan, passten ihn an und erweiterten ihn, woraus das Almas-Kurrikulum entstand. Meister Ziveri verlängerte die Zeitspanne, die ein Schüler innerhalb einer Gruppe verbrachte, nachdem er dieser zugewiesen wurde. Tarasin-Padawane waren nur selten bereit, das System zu verlassen, und obwohl es üblich war, dass Meister und Padawan die Galaxis bereisten, akzeptierten die meisten dies, was einen weiteren Unterschied zum strengeren Jedi-Tempel Coruscants darstellte. Da die Schüler jedoch trotz allem über andere Kulturen und Spezies aufgeklärt werden sollten, erweiterte Ziveri die üblichen Holo-Studien, zudem führte er die so genannten Jedi-Nachsuchungen ein. Hierbei musste der Padawan während seiner frühen Zeit mindestens drei mal das System verlassen, um etwas zu beschaffen, was Lanius Qel-Bertuk oder jemand anderes in der Akademie von ihm forderte, die häufigsten Ziele waren anfangs Coruscant, Corellia und Kashyyyk, bis das System ausgeweitet wurde und oft auch der Hutt-Raum und Korporationssektor als Ziele dienten. Diese Aufgaben wurden von den Schülern ab dem zwölften Lebensjahr jährlich ausgeführt. Eine weitere Eigenheit war die Geschichte von Kibh Jeen, die als Warnung ausgesprochen und sehr häufig unterrichtet wurde. Geschichte Vorgeschichte und Errichtung Der Planet Almas und die dortige legendäre Sith-Festung Darth Rivans, welche im Großen Holocron verzeichnet wurde, wurde bereits zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges, um 1000 VSY, von einer Gruppe Jedi entdeckt, die den Sith-Lord jagte. Dieser konnte schließlich vernichtet werden, wenn auch die Festung weiter bestand, und über die folgenden Jahrhunderte schienen der Jedi-Orden und die Galaktische Republik das Cularin-System beinahe zu vergessen.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Im Jahr 232 VSY wurde das System von einer fastmenschlichen Entdeckerin namens Reidi Artom wieder entdeckt. Dies führte dazu, dass weitere Individuen auf das System aufermksam wurden und dort ansiedelten. Artom verließ das System 207 VSY wieder, um die Unbekannten Regionen zu erforschen. Im Jahr 188 VSY sandte der Hohe Rat der Jedi, der sich für die starke Präsenz der Dunklen Seite und die dafür verantwortliche Sith-Festung auf Almas interessierte, den Jedi-Meister Qornah und dessen Padawan Kibh Jeen aus, um Untersuchungen anzustellen. Kibh Jeen wurde von der Macht überwältigt und tötete seinen Meister, was zum Dunklen Jedi-Konflikt führte. Dieser endete im Jahr 181 VSY, als Kibh Jeen besiegt wurde. Im Jahr 177 VSY, elf Jahre nach dem Erreichen Qornahs auf Almas, wurde die Jedi-Akademie auf Almas errichtet, um zu verhindern, dass sich ähnliche Ereignisse wiederholen würden. Die Jedi reisten vor allem deshalb an, da man die Sith-Festung unter Kontrolle haben wollte, da sie nicht zerstört werden konnte. Die Geschichte von Qornah und Kibh Jeen, sowie die folgende Entwicklung der Ereignisse, wurde zu einer Legende, die über jegliche Generationen hinweg in der Almas-Akademie erzählt wurde und eine wichtige Rolle in den Unterweisungen einnahm. Die Akademie wurde, anfangs nur als kleine Schule, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Planeten angelegt, sodass die Jedi die Sith-Festung aus sicherer Entfernung studieren konnten, selbst wenn sie in den Augen vieler schon zu nahe an dieser waren, da sie sich auf demselben Planeten befanden. Mit der Zeit entstand um die Akademie eine kleine Stadt, die man später Forard nannte. Entwicklungsphase miniatur|links|Einige Jedi der Akademie, darunter [[Lanius Qel-Bertuk und Kirlocca.]] Die Akademie wurde als eine Art Experiment betrachtet, und der Hohe Rat entsandte gelegentlich Jedi, um die dortige Studenten zu unterweisen. Viele Jedi waren wegen der Präsenz der Sith-Festung Darth Rivan beunruhigt und glaubten, dass die Lehrlinge wie einst Kibh Jeen der Dunklen Seite verfallen könnten. Auch Yoda hatte diese Befürchtung und begründete sie damit, dass die Dunkle Seite nur schwer berechenbar sei. Allerdings waren die Jedi in erster Linie deshalb auf Almas zugegen, da sie diese Festung und ihr Verderben erforschen wollten. Nerra Ziveri entschied, dass es gerade wegen dieser nahen Gefahr praktisch war, dass die Akademie sich in dessen unmittelbarer Umgebung befand, da die Studenten so zu jeder Zeit an die möglichen Gefahren erinnert wurden, die ihnen drohten. Nachdem die Akademie errichtet war, entwickelte sie sich äußerst schnell, und die Tarasin entstanden viele hoffnungsvolle Individuen, die sich auf Almas unterweisen lassen wollten, weitere potentielle Jünglinge folgten während der nächsten Jahre aus verschiedenen Regionen der Galaxis. Meister Ziveri betrachtete diese rasche Entwicklung als ein gutes Zeichen und betitelte es als den Willen der Macht. Auf der Akademie wurden im Großen und Ganzen dieselben Lehren unterrichtet wie im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant. In einigen Ausnahmefällen wurden aber auch ältere Personen unterrichtet, die das gewöhnliche Alter bereits überschritten hatten, in dem jemand zum Jüngling oder Padawan erwählt wurde. Es wurde jedoch niemand aufgenommen, der bereits im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant abgelehnt worden war. Einige Tarasin begannen das Training erst im Erwachsenenalter, manche Twi'leks und Wookiees waren noch Jugendliche, als sie ihre Ausbildung antraten. Diese älteren Studenten wurden stets mit mehr Strenge überwacht, um zu verhindern, dass sie der Dunklen Seite verfielen. Im Jahr 119 VSY übernahm Nerra Ziveri die Leitung der Akademie. 56 VSY verschwand der Twi'lek jedoch spurlos, nachdem er die Sith-Festung ausgiebig studierte, und bei seinem letzten Gespräch mit seinem früheren Padawan Lanius Qel-Bertuk bat er diesen, während seiner Abwesenheit über die Akademie zu wachen. Qel-Bertuk übernahm den Posten seines Meisters und wurde noch im gleichen Jahr zur neuen Leitung der Akademie. Bis ins Jahr 31 VSY, so wurde behauptet, geriet kein einziger der Schüler auf den falschen Weg und verfiel der Dunklen Seite. Jährlich wurden Schüler nach Coruscant geschickt, um sich dort beim letzten Test als würdig zu erweisen. Bis zur Zeit der Klonkriege geschah es jedoch, dass sich die Padawan Raik Muun in einen anderen Padawan verliebte, eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wurde und nicht gestattet war. Hierdurch entstand eine Besessenheit, und Raik Muun war die erste, die der Dunklen Seite verfiel. Kirlocca, der Waffenmeister der Akademie, verwies sie von selbiger. Klonkriege Im Jahr 22 VSY, kurz nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege, kehrte die ehemalige Padawan zurück und verübte einen Anschlag auf die Jedi-Meister, um sie mithilfe eines T'salak gegeneinander aufzubringen. Kirlocca wurde in diesem Kampf getötet und durch Devan For'deschel im Rat und in seinem Aufgabenbereich ersetzt. Nur wenige Monate nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege, sandte Devan For'deschel ein Team von Botschaftern nach Ryloth, um den im Exil lebenden Ordensbruder Vhiin Thorla als neuen Waffenmeister für die Akademie zu gewinnen. Dieser war allerdings mit seinem neu erwählten Padawan Dorv'Tilsta im Kampf gegen die Sklaverei in der Heimat begriffen und lehnte ab. Während der frühen Jahre der Klonkriege wurde ein Team aus nahezu zwanzig Jedi zur Sith-Festung entsendet, einerseits um diese zu studieren und andererseits, um die Sekte der Believers fernzuhalten. Eine dieser Jedi war Treibeiu. Der Sklavenhändler Phylus Mon, der ebenfalls in die Feste eingedrungen war, tötete vier dieser Jedi-Kundschafter und entführte zwei weitere. Daraufhin wurde ein weiteres Team ausgeschickt, welches die verloren gegangene Gruppe wiederfand, hierbei aber auch auf Karae Nalvas stieß. Die geretteten Jedi verfügten nicht mehr über ihre Machtessenz, doch dem Team gelang es im Verlauf der weiteren Mission, diese zurückzuerlangen. Nachdem die Mission erfolgreiches Ende nahm, wurde in der Akademie eine ausgiebige Feier veranstaltet.A Mon Alone Die Akademie wurde bereits wenige Jahre später, im Jahr 19 VSY, im Zuge der Order 66 zerstört. Mehrere Truppen wurden entsandt, welche die Akademie in einem Bombardement vom Orbit aus vernichteten. Nachdem Palpatine nun die Neue Ordnung verkündet hatte und das Erste Galaktische Imperium gegründet wurde, konnte Vhiin Thorla den Jedi-Tötungen entgehen, spürte aber deutlich die Ermordung seiner Freunde auf Almas. Es wurde angenommen, aber nie bestätigt, dass Lanius Qel-Bertuk eines der Opfer der Zerstörung war und während dieser getötet wurde. Das Schicksal von Nerra Ziveri blieb ein Mysterium, welches niemals aufgeklärt wurde. Vermächtnis Zwei Jahre später, im Jahr 17 VSY, entschied sich der Twi'lek, gemeinsam mit Dorv'Tilsta nach Almas zu reisen, und fand dort eine vollkommen zerstörte Akademie inmitten einer Geisterstadt vor. Dennoch hoffte er, in den Ruinen der Jedi-Akademie auf Überlebende zu stoßen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte jedoch Valin Draco von Darth Rivans Holocron erfahren, das sich im Innern der Akademie befand. Dieser reiste mit Raik Muun an, der früheren Padawan, die sich ihm angeschlossen hatte. Draco und seine Schülerin verwickelten Thorla und dessen Padawan innerhalb der Ruinen in einen Kampf, den Dorv'Tilsta nicht überlebte. Thorla wurde von Draco in einen Universal-Energiekäfig gesperrt, im Innern der Bücherei, und Draco selbst fand wenig später das gesuchte Sith-Holocron, dessen Gatekeeper ihn daraufhin zu einem weiteren Holocron führte, das noch in den Ruinen erhalten war - das Jedi-Holocron von Qornah. Eine Jedi-Meisterin namens Denia, Valin Dracos frühere Meisterin, entstandte nur kurz darauf eine Gruppe von Agenten des Alderaanischen Widerstands, um eben dieses Holocron zu finden. Der Kampf zwischen den Agenten und den Dunklen Jedi im Innern der Akademie, bei welchem auch ein K'kayeh zum Einsatz kam, endete mit dem Tod Raik Muuns und Crants. Den Agenten gelang es, das Holocron an sich zu reißen und es an Denia zu übergeben, und die Macht des Holocrons half dieser im Kampf gegen das Imperium und deren geheimes Sarlacc-Projekt. Quellen *''A Mon Alone'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Einzelnachweise en:Almas Academy es:Academia de Almas Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Almas Kategorie:Gebäude der Jedi Kategorie:Akademien Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden